Cannibale
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Cours de sport, jour d'été, piscine... Et Fye refuse de se baigner. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait quelque chose à cacher ?


Ohayo everybody !

Un nouveau petit délire tapé à la va vite dans le train, fallait bien s'occuper… Juste une petite idée en me rappelant une de mes amies avec son écharpe !

Moins d'une semaine que je suis ici et déjà plein de monde qui vient me voir… o.O… so HAPPY !!!

Hem, bref, un nouveau petit OS, devait être tout court mais j'ai pas réussi à faire moins que ça… J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

- Fye ?

Les mains croisées dans le dos, légèrement cambré, l'intéressé semblait offrir son visage pâle aux traits fins aux rayons du soleil, déjà chaud en ce mois de juin. Ses cheveux dorés, juste assez longs pour onduler sur sa nuque gracile, brillaient avec insolence, comme s'ils avaient voulu égaler l'astre solaire. Son T-shirt blanc et son jeans ne laissaient aucun doute sur la finesse de son corps, élancé comme un roseau. Il se retourna, un large sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice.

- Vi ?

- Tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

La grimace joyeuse de Fye s'élargit un peu plus si c'était possible.

- Bien sûr que si professeur !

- Alors ?

Eh oui, ce n'était pas parce qu'il faisait un temps magnifique, que les petits oiseaux chantaient joyeusement et que tout le monde était content qu'il fallait pour autant sécher les cours. Le blondinet le savait bien, surtout s'il voulait décrocher son diplôme à la fin de l'année, alors il patientait avant de se ruer chez le glacier le plus proche – il _adorait _les glaces. Surtout celles que le vendeur faisait venir d'Italie, les vrais parfums, une trois boules stracciatella-chocolat-framboise, c'était sucré, ça glissait lentement dans sa gorge, rafraîchissant son corps brûlant et… Un claquement de langue agacé fit revenir Fye sur Terre. Son professeur de sport le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. C'était un homme encore assez jeune, très séduisant, avec de longs cheveux noirs soyeux noués en catogan sur sa nuque. D'ailleurs, presque toutes les filles de la classe supportaient cette matière uniquement pour pouvoir le ma… l'observer en toute innocence afin d'augmenter leurs résultats. Bien entendu. Et ce jour-là, au début de l'heure, leur professeur avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil au thermomètre et, pris de pitié, avait lancé un sonore "tous en maillot, on va voir si l'un d'entre vous est prêt pour les JO !" Un hurlement de joie collectif avait accueilli cette phrase – cela ne posait aucun problème, tout le monde avait son maillot puisqu'ils filaient tous à la plage toute proche dès que la cloche sonnait.

- Quoi, m'sieur Ô ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te déshabiller ?

Fye claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre devant son visage avec la moue réjouie d'un petit garçon.

- En fait je voudrais bien, mais j'ai un petit problème !

Ashura Ô secoua la tête, sa queue de cheval battant dans son dos.

- J'ai accès à ton dossier médical, tu l'aurais oublié ? Tu n'as aucune contre-indication pour la pratique de la natation, aucune allergie, pas d'intolérance, rien. Alors s'il te plait, dépêche-toi d'enlever ton T-shirt.

- Ah non, ce n'est pas un problème de l'allergie ! C'est juste que aujourd'hui, je peux pas… Vous voulez pas être suuuuper sympa et me laisser sur le banc ? Juste aujourd'hui ! Je vous promets que ce sera la dernière fois ! Siouplééééé !

L'étudiant avait joint les mains à présent et regardait son professeur d'un air suppliant, ses lèvres rosées tremblotant doucement. Mais Ashura avait fini par avoir l'habitude de son attaque "chiot battu" et secoua la tête, amusé par son obstination.

- Tu n'es pas une fille aux dernières nouvelles. Je comprends que Tomoyo ne puisse pas nager, mais toi tu n'as aucune excuse ! Allez, ne fais pas le gamin et déshabille-toi.

- Je peux pas tenir compagnie à Tomoyo-chan alors ?

- Fye.

Les yeux de chiot battu se firent encore plus larmoyants. Assise juste à côté d'eux, la jeune fille d'origine japonaise laissa échapper un rire clair. Leur professeur se contenta de sourire.

- Si tu n'as pas fait ce que je t'ai demandé dans 5 secondes, c'est moi qui m'en charge. 5.

- Mais c'est du harcèlement sexuel ça !

- 4.

- Maiiiiis professeur Ô, je suis un gentil garçon nan ?

- 3.

- Tomoyoooo-chan, aide-moi !

- 2.

- Bon, bon, d'accord !

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Fye détacha le bouton de son jeans et le laissa glisser le long de ses fines jambes pâles. Puis, il saisit le bord de son T-shirt et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête dans un geste souple et élégant. La classe, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, retint son souffle. Quelques personnes poussèrent même une faible exclamation. Le torse du jeune homme était bien dessiné, menu, complètement imberbe. Sa peau blanche semblait incroyablement douce… et était parsemée de marques rouges. Certaines avaient même viré au violet. Ashura, les yeux écarquillés, saisit son élève par le bras pour pouvoir mieux l'examiner. En plus de toutes ses traces, il avait aussi une marque de morsure sur l'épaule, et quatre sillons écarlates descendaient de son omoplate droite à sa hanche gauche, peu profonds mais parfaitement parallèles. Fye éclata de rire devant l'air affolé de son professeur.

- Relax, m'sieur Ô ! C'est rien ! Je voulais pas vous faire peur, c'est pour ça que je voulais pas l'enlever…

- Rien ?! Fye, tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as vu un médecin ? Tu veux venir dans mon bureau un moment ?

Le fou rire du blond augmenta.

- Un médecin ? Naaan ! C'est bon, tout va bien !

- Mais…

Fye pencha la tête sur le côté avec son fameux petit sourire en coin, la lueur de malice dans ses prunelles brillant de plus belle.

- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée hier. Vous voulez les détails, où ça ira ?

- Oh.

- Voilà. Bon, on y va ? Maintenant que je suis en maillot, j'aimerai bien aller dans l'eau moi !

Le professeur le relâcha, vaguement embarrassé. Un moment, il avait craint que le frêle jeune homme ne se fasse battre chez lui… Fye s'échappa aussitôt et courut vers la piscine avec un cri de joie. Ses camarades s'écartèrent sans se poser de questions : le connaissant, il allait à tous les coups sauter dans l'eau… Un vrai gamin.

Oui sauf que, comme tout gamin qui se respecte, le blondinet ne regarda pas où il mettait les pieds et glissa sur son propre T-shirt qu'il avait balancé un peu plus tôt. Et au lieu de la bombe qu'il s'apprêtait à réaliser, il fit un magnifique plat. Ashura leva les yeux au ciel, mais se hâta de sortir son élève de l'eau. Fye gémissait doucement, recroquevillé sur lui-même, son ventre et son torse écarlate – on avait même du mal à retrouver la plupart des marques rouges.

- Bravo, ça t'apprendra à faire l'imbécile… Shaolan ? Tu veux bien l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns acquiesça, un peu inquiet.

- Naaan ! Veux pas y aller !

- Fye, ne fait pas l'imbécile. Tu as vu l'état de ta peau ?

- Mais Kuro-pi il est méchant avec moi !

"Kuro-pi", ou plutôt Kurogané, l'infirmier de l'établissement, et le frère aîné de Tomoyo. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé que la moyenne des étudiants, mais son regard rouge sang, toujours furieux, et sa carrure d'athlète en effrayaient plus d'un. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, Fye n'avait jamais arrêté de le taquiner, et malheureusement pour le japonais, à cause de sa maladresse aussi réputée que sa bonne humeur, le blondinet se retrouvait régulièrement dans son bureau… Ashura soupira.

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça et il sera surement plus aimable. En attendant, ce n'est pas discutable, même si je dois te porter moi-même là-bas, c'est compris ? Debout maintenant.

Fye obéit en geignant. Shaolan, plus petit que lui mais aussi plus musclé, glissa un bras sous ses épaules pour le soutenir et tous deux partirent en direction de l'infirmerie. Heureusement, les locaux n'étaient pas très loin du complexe sportif et ils y furent en quelques minutes seulement. Shaolan frappa timidement à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et un homme très grand, aux cheveux noirs hérissés sur son crâne, le fusilla du regard.

- Quoi ?

- Euh… C'est mon ami…

- Kyyyaaaa Kuro-toutou veut me manger !

Une lueur d'agacement passa des les yeux sang de Kurogané lorsqu'il remarqua Fye qui se cachait à moitié derrière son camarade en essayant de contenir le fou rire qui l'envahissait devant son visage irrité.

- Hmpf. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait cet imbécile ?

- Hum… on était à la piscine et euh… il a glissé…

- Montre.

L'infirmier attrapa le bras mince de l'étudiant blond et le tira un peu brusquement pour pouvoir le voir. Un rictus tordit ses lèvres et la lueur dans son regard s'assombrit encore. Il raffermit sa prise sur son bras et le tira à l'intérieur avant de lui bloquer le passage, lui tournant le dos et les deux mains appuyées de chaque côté de la porte. Shaolan déglutit légèrement.

- Euh…

- Retourne en cours toi, t'as plus rien à faire ici. Je renverrai l'autre idiot quand j'aurais fini avec lui.

- SHAOLAAAN ME LAISSE PAS TOUT SEUL AVEC CE CANNIBALE !!!

- Mais…

La porte coulissante claqua devant son nez. Surpris et un peu désappointé, le jeune homme rejoignit au pas de course sa classe pour rassurer son professeur. Enfin, il essaya, mais au vu de la tête inquiète qu'il tirait lorsqu'il revint, Ashura n'était qu'à moitié convaincu. Il savait bien que Kurogané ne ferait jamais de mal à un élève, malgré son apparence un peu bourrue, mais quand même…

Fye revint une demi-heure plus tard, le torse encore luisant de crème, et brandissant fièrement un petit bout de papier.

- M'sieur Ô ! Je peux pas me baigner ! C'est le docteur Kuro-kuro qui l'a dit !

- Je m'en doutais. _*Des fois, je me demande s'il ne le ferait pas exprès pour obtenir ce qu'il veut…*_ Assieds-toi alors, mais que je ne t'entende pas faire le malin, c'est clair ?

- Oui m'sieur ! Je peux, Tomoyo-chan ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et Fye en profita pour s'allonger sur le banc, les mains croisées derrière la nuque, la tête sur les genoux de Tomoyo. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tandis que les autres élèves s'étranglaient devant tant de familiarité. Le jeune homme éclata de rire et se cala un peu plus confortablement sur son oreiller improvisé.

- Aaaaah, je vais enfin pouvoir bronzer en paix…

- Fye ?

- Oui Tomoyo-chan ?

La jeune japonaise sourit un peu plus, d'un air presque sadique qui fit ressembler son visage habituellement si doux à celui de son frère, et haussa légèrement la voix.

- Tu n'avais pas ce suçon sur la nuque avant de partir.

* * *

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

Voili voilou ! fini juste avant que ma batterie ne lâche… o.O

Pour ceux qui attendent le chapitre 6 de "Sors-moi de là", oui, il arrive ! Dans la semaine, promis !

Laissez un petit mot si le cœur vous en dit, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

(sorry si mes petits "monologues" ne sont pas longs, je débute pour parler de moi sur ces trucs, alors je vais faire des efforts)

See you soon


End file.
